<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Immortal Garden by PrincessRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059803">Immortal Garden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose'>PrincessRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elins, F/F, Friendship, Futanari, Harem, Incest, Multi, Pregnancy, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows the story about Saki, but what if the story was a bit different? What if Saki had a little sister? What if Saki and her family lived in a different prefecture? What if Saki and her little sister was a rare race called an Elin? Well, we are about to find the answers to that as I bring you this story, so buckle in, relax, and enjoy the ride!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amae Koromo/Original Female Character(s), Kakura Kurumi/Original Female Character(s), Mihirogi Uta/Original Female Character(s), Miyanaga Saki/Original Female Character(s), Nelly Virsaladze/Original Female Character(s), Tsuruta Himeko/Original Female Character(s), Usuzumi Hatsumi/Orginal Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Immortal Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cold December night in Fukuoka Prefecture. The temperature dropped to an utmost low of below freezing, and snowflakes fell from the sky, covering the ground and streets in a white frosty blanket of snow, which was rare for Japan.</p><p>In a house in this prefecture, in a bedroom, there was a petite girl with peach skin that shined in the light, short brown hair tied into pigtails, and red sparkling eyes. However, she was an unusual girl, for she was a futanari with lion ears and a tail. It was not uncommon for girls to be born a futanari, but it was rare for a girl to be born with animal ears and a tail. She was of a race called Elin from long ago. Additionally, all Elins have naturally sparkling eyes, and usually, Elins have animal genitals.</p><p>Being fragments of Elinu's or Seren's divine power shaped into corporal form, the Elins are immortal creatures and do not die of old age. Elins have two sets of ears—that of a human and that of an animal. When their physical body is terminated, their spirit returns to the dream of nature, where they are later reborn in a new body.</p><p>Despite her being a petite girl at the height of one hundred twenty-three centimeters or four feet one inch tall, she was a voluptuous girl. She had thick thighs, a very large ass with a lot of depth that made it stick outwards, a slim waist, and very large breasts that gave off an ample amount of cleavage with puffy areolas and perky nipples that stuck outward from her areolas. This girl was Miyanaga Saki.</p><p>Saki had her fat ass sitting on her bed with her legs apart, revealing her horse balls with the shaft of her erect horse penis between her titties. Her horse balls was nearly the size of one of her ass cheeks, and her horse penis was long, going between her breasts up to her shoulders when fully erect. Saki's penis started from her sheath and went up to the tip, sprouting outward with bumps on edge. She had a thick penis that eclipsed the size of her arms, and veins started from where Saki's penis came out of her sheath and traveled up her penis to just where her penis tip sprouted outward. Saki had her small hands on her horse penis, rubbing them up and down her penis and across the bumps of her penis head, masturbating her horse penis to a picture of her little sister on her smartphone that was on the nightstand next to her bed.</p><p>"Nee-chan, I'm—" exclaimed her little sister barging into her bedroom before being cut off.</p><p>Saki could only look at her little sister in shock. She didn't get any time to throw a blanket over herself when her little sister barged into her room. If she was being honest, she had heard her sister's footsteps but ignored them in favor of masturbating her erect horse penis.</p><p>Her little sister was a petite girl with milk chocolate brown skin, beautiful white hair like snow, and bright blue sparkling eyes. Like Saki, her little sister was an Elin and had ram horns and a tail. Her white hair was braided around her ram horns and tied with moon ties, letting only the tips of her ram horns peak out. Even for an Elin, her little sister was unusual, for she was fully female.</p><p>Despite her being a petite girl at the height of one hundred ten centimeters or three feet seven inches tall, she was a voluptuous girl. She had thick thighs, a very large ass with a lot of depth that made it stick outwards, a slim waist, and very large breasts for a girl her age. Her name was Yamatsuki Kohana.</p><p>Kohana looked at her sister's horse penis between her titties and balls with a blush sprouting on her face. She made her way farther into the bedroom toward her sister with her fat ass jiggling, leaving the bedroom door open.</p><p>"Nee-chan, were you masturbating your horse dick?" questioned Kohana.</p><p>"T-T-This… This isn't what it looks like," replied Saki shyly.</p><p>"Oh, then what was the weird noises I been hearing? Weren't you masturbating your horse dick looking at a picture of me?" She questioned while showing Saki's phone that was showing an upskirt view of her ass in panties.</p><p>Saki's eyes widened as her secret has been found out. It was easy to forget that her little sister was the smartest in the family with how young she was. "H-Hai," she responded timidly, looking down, with her lion ears deflating and her horse penis starting to retract.</p><p>Kohana smiled and leaned forward, kissing the rim of her sister's penis head, making it spring back alive.</p><p>"Aaaah… Kohana… Kohana!" she moaned as her little sister kissed up and down her dick before sticking her tongue out and licking across the rim of her penis head.</p><p>Kohana stopped and got up, much to her sister's sexual frustration. Saki placed her hands on her horse dick and started moving them up and down, but Kohana grabbed her hands and pulled them away.</p><p>"Eh! Come on! Why not?" questioned Saki.</p><p>"You're so impatient, Nee-chan," replied Kohana.</p><p>Kohana took her shirt off and threw it on the floor, leaving herself in only her skirt and panties. Saki continued to look at her sister's breasts, and her penis twitched with excitement. Her little sister's titties gave off an ample amount of cleavage with puffy areolas and inverted nipples.</p><p>Kohana moved toward her sister and got on her knees between her legs before leaning forward, placing her right hand on her sister's penis, getting a moan from Saki. She stuck her tongue out and started licking up and down the shaft, going up to the tip of her sister's penis head, licking around the rim and across the head of her sister's dick before pushing her body forward as if she was pushed from behind, pushing her sister's horse dick between her breasts up to her mouth, placing her hands on her breasts and moving them up and down her sister's dick while licking her penis head.</p><p>"OOOH… AAAAH… KOHANA… KOHANA!" moaned Saki with hearts in the center of her eyes and hearts around her head, not caring about the door being open.</p><p>As Kohana continued to give her sister a tit job while licking her horse penis, her nipples started protruding out of her areolas.</p><p>Saki grabbed her smartphone and pointed it at her little sister before taking a picture of her little sister licking her dick while giving her a tit job.</p><p>After a bit, Kohana stopped and got up. Saki got up and continued to look at her little sister.</p><p>"Nee-chan, I'm cold," said Kohana.</p><p>"D-Don't worry. I'll warm you up," replied Saki shyly.</p><p>She took her little sister's left hand and shyly intertwined her fingers with hers before grabbing her smartphone and leading her to the edge of the bed.</p><p>"Turn around and b-b-bend over," Saki said shyly.</p><p>Kohana turned toward the bed and bent over, holding herself up with her arms, revealing her fat ass in her panties.</p><p>Saki continued to look at her little sister's ass in her panties with hearts in her eyes and hearts around her head, enjoying the view before grabbing her phone and taking a picture of her little sister's ass with her bent over, making sure to get her ram tail in the picture.</p><p>She put her phone to the side and crouched down, placing her hands on her sister's skirt before pulling it down, taking her skirt off, and throwing it to the side onto the floor, leaving her little sister in her white panties that partially covered her ass cheeks, letting half her ass cheeks hang out at the side. Saki continued to look at her little sister's fat ass in only her panties, gaining hearts in the center of her eyes and hearts around her head, enjoying the view before grabbing her smartphone and taking a close up picture of her little sister's ass with her bent over, making sure to get all of her ass and her ram tail in the picture. She took her little sister's right leg with her left hand and lifted it, rolling her sister over on her side, spreading her legs apart with her left foot on the floor, revealing her little sister's puffy pussy and taking a close up photo of her little sister's cameltoe, getting a blush out of Kohana.</p><p>After taking the pictures, Saki let her sister's right leg down and put her phone aside. She crouched down and placed her hands on her sister's panties before taking them off, throwing them over her shoulder onto the floor. Saki continued to look at her little sister's naked body, gaining hearts in the center of her eyes and hearts around her head, admiring it before grabbed her smartphone and taking a close up picture of her little sister's naked ass with her bent over, just like she did the last two times. She took her little sister's right leg with her left hand and lifted it, rolling her sister over on her side, revealing her little sister's naked pussy and taking a close up photo of her little sister's puffy vagina, getting a blush from Kohana once more.</p><p>Once finished with the pictures, Saki let her sister's right leg down and put her phone aside. She continued to admire her little sister's naked body. Saki could feel her heart racing in her chest. She had dreamed of this. Sure, there were many girls that are gay, but she never thought she would get to do this.</p><p>"Nee-chan, I'm getting colder," came her little sister's voice, breaking her out of her thoughts.</p><p>Saki looked at her little sister. "Don't worry. I'll get to warming you up," she replied.</p><p>She took her sister's right leg and lifted it over her head so that her thick thigh was against her left breast, rolling her sister over on her side, spreading her sister's legs apart once more, revealing her little sister's puffy vagina, getting another blush out of Kohana. Saki grabbed her horse penis and put the tip up against her sister's pussy, getting a moan out of her. Her lion tail was wagging back and forth, showing her excitement, and she wasn't the only one as her little sister's little ram tail was wagging. Despite her excitement, Saki hesitated and searched for her little sister's blue eyes, finding them looking back at her.</p><p>"Nee-chan, please. Make me warmer," pleaded Kohana before her blush intensified. "M-M-Make me a woman."</p><p>There was no way she could say no to her little sister's cute plea. Saki pushed her penis inside her little sister, spreading her young pussy and tearing through her hymen, going down to her sheath.</p><p>"AAAAAAH!" Kohana screamed in pain.</p><p>Most people believe that Elins don't experience pain. That is partially true. Elins don't experience pain spiritually, but they experience pain just as much as any human would when they are in a physical body.</p><p>Saki looked at her little sister, a bit worried. Seeing her right eye shut, her left eye rolled up in her head, and tears rolling down her cheeks caused memories to surface. Bad memories that she didn't want to remember. It was not the first time she saw her little sister cry, and every time she did, it always pained her heart.</p><p>"It's… alright," came her little sister's voice.</p><p>Saki blinked several times and looked down at her sister to see her right eye still shut and tears rolling down her cheeks, but she no longer had her left eye rolled up in her head. It took her a bit to realize that she was crying.</p><p>Saki gently pulled her penis out and let her sister's leg down, getting a frown and quizzical look from her, before making her way over to the nightstand and pulling the drawer open, pulling some wet wipes that she had out. She closed the drawer and made her way back to the bed, setting the wipes on the bed. Saki took a few and went about whipping her tears before she went about cleaning herself off. She picked her sister's left leg up and went about whipping her young vagina off, getting a blush out of Kohana, who felt like she was a baby. It wasn't a bad feeling, but it was an embarrassing feeling.</p><p>When done, Saki took care of the dirty wipes and made her way back to her little sister. She picked her leg up so that her thick thigh was once again against her left breast and put the tip of her penis up against her little sister's pussy, getting a moan out of her before pushing inside her gently.</p><p>"I'm… glad you… was my first," came her sister's voice. "You can... go ahead."</p><p>Saki looked at her little sister quizzically.</p><p>"I'll be… alright," reassured Kohana.</p><p>With her sister's reassurance, Saki started moving her hips very slowly, sending her penis in and out of Kohana's pussy, trying to be very careful not to cause too much pain to her little sister.</p><p>"Nee-chan… you don't need… to move like a snail," said Kohana.</p><p>Saki paused and looked down at her sister, uncertain, who still had her right eye shut, but her tears had lessened.</p><p>"Don't worry. I'll be… alright," reassured Kohana.</p><p>Getting her sister's reassurance, Saki started moving her hips faster, sending her penis in and out of her little sister's young pussy at a steady pace, making their titties jiggle slightly.</p><p>"Oh… Kohana… you're so warm, wet, and tight!" Saki moaned. "You're clenching… my penis so hard!"</p><p>Saki pulled back out and paused, leaving the majority of her penis inside her sister. She grabbed her smartphone and took a close up of her horse penis inside her little sister's young pussy. Her sister's pussy was like two mountains tightly together, forming an m with a line in the center that went down to her horse penis. Saki's horse penis was glazed with a translucent sticky white wetness from her little sister's wet pussy with milky white lines going down the shaft of her horse penis. </p><p>When she was done with taking the picture, Saki put her phone aside and went back to moving her hips fast, sending her penis in and out of her little sister's young pussy at a steady pace, making their titties jiggle slightly. You can see a contour of her horse penis in her sister's stomach as she moved in and out.</p><p>Kohana was enjoying the pain and her sister's penis deep inside her. It felt natural, like nature running wild.</p><p>"Nee-chan, please. Faster. Harder. More," Kohana begged.</p><p>Saki paused and looked at her little sister in shock. Was she getting off from the pain? <em>"More?" </em>she thought. <em>"Then how about—"</em> She pulled her penis out of her sister, leaving only the tip inside, getting a whimper from her sister before ramming back inside, sending her horse penis and sheath inside her sister's young pussy and going balls deep.</p><p>"HYAAAA~" cried Kohana in pain and pleasure before sticking her tongue out as her legs shook and she came, squirting cum out of her pussy, coating her sister's horse penis.</p><p>Kohana's body was wracked with pain and pleasure. Her mind went white-hot. She was enjoying her sister's horse penis deep inside her. It felt like her sister was reaching her very core, penetrating her, making love to her both physically and spiritually.</p><p>Saki wished she could take a close up picture of the face her sister was making. <em>"Oh! She came! It feels like I'm connected with her both physically and spiritually!"</em> she had a similar thought as her sister, looking like she had an exclamation. "OOOOH… YES… KOHANA… KOHANA!" she moaned before she started moving her hips hard and fast, ramming her penis and sheath in and out of her sister's young pussy, making their titties jiggle, her balls smack her sister's thigh, and making their asses jiggle, leaving a contour of her horse penis in her sister's stomach.</p><p>Kohana's body continued to get hotter and hotter, making droplets of sweat appear on her body and run down it. Her mind continued to stay white-hot, enjoying her sister's horse penis plowing deeply in and out of her. She was not the only one sweating as her sister was sweating with droplets of sweat appearing on her skin and running down it. She could feel her sister's horse penis getting hotter and pulsing. Her white-hot mind continued to get brighter, and her pulse quickened in her ears, reaching a crescendo. She felt like she was flying as if she could grow wings and sore into the sky. The very thought of a ram with wings caused her to giggle.</p><p>Saki could not hear her little sister's giggle over the pounding of her heart in her ears. She continued to fuck her sister's young pussy, feeling herself getting closer to her release. "AAAAAH… OOOOOH… KOHANA… KOHANA… I'M GOING TO CUM! I'M GOING TO CUM IN YOUR YOUNG PUSSY!" she moaned, ramming in and out a few more times before ramming deep inside her sister one last time. "HYAAAAA~!"</p><p>She did not hear a reply from her little sister, nor did it matter. Her vision and mind went bright white-hot, making her field of vision flash bright white-hot. She didn't even know if she was holding her sister's leg or not. Her heartbeat hammered in her ears, cutting off the sound around her.</p><p>Saki's body convulsed, and her horse balls pulsed as she came, shooting wave after wave of her hot sticky cum out of her horse penis deep into her sister's young pussy.</p><p>Kohana did not hear or see what her sister said. She was too lost in her own pleasure. Her white-hot mind reached its peak as her sister started to flood her insides with her horse cum, cutting off her field of vision with a bright white-hot light, making her feel as if she was flying.</p><p>Kohana's body convulsed, and she came, squirting out cum from her pussy, coating her sister's penis and balls.</p><p>The two continued to stay like that for a while, with Saki's horse balls expanding and reseeding several times as they pulsed, pumping cum out of her horse penis, filling her sister's pussy and making her belly expand.</p><p>When the two recovered and could see again, Saki pulled her penis out of her sister, staying connected by a thick string of a combination of their cum and her sister's wetness. She put her sister's left leg down and climbed onto the bed, grabbing her phone and making her way to the head, flopping on her back, trying to get her breath back.</p><p>Not long later, Kohana was on her hands and knees overtop her sister with her sister's horse dick inside her pussy and her sister's titties between her thick thighs and titties. She had her tongue hanging out of her mouth, hearts in the center of her eyes, and hearts around her head.</p><p>"OOOOH… KOHANA… KOHANA… YES, YES… FUCK THAT YOUNG ELIN PUSSY! FUCK THAT YOUNG ELIN PUSSY!" moaned Saki with hearts in her eyes and around her head as she started moving her hips fast and hard, ramming her horse penis and sheath in and out of her sister's pussy, making her sister's body move with her, her balls smack her sister's ass, her sister's ass jiggle, and their titties jiggle.</p><p>As she fucked her sister's pussy, Saki grabbed her smartphone and took a close up picture of the face her sister was giving before putting her phone aside.</p><p>Saki continued to fuck her sister's pussy until she came, shooting wave after wave of her hot sticky cum out of her horse penis deep into her sister's young pussy.</p><p>Kohana's head rised, making her look forward to the head of the bed when her sister came in her pussy.</p><p>The two continued to stay like that for a while, with Saki's horse balls expanding and reseeding several times as they pulsed, pumping cum out of her horse penis, filling her sister's pussy. Some of her cum leaked out of her sister's pussy, running down her horse dick, sheath, balls, and down her sister's inner thighs.</p><p>When the two came down, Saki pulled her penis out of her sister, making it spring out, staying connected by a thick string of a combination of their cum and her sister's wetness before laying down on her sister's ass cheeks. Saki didn't wait and started moving her hips fast and hard, making her horse penis rub against her sister's ass cheeks before going between them and touching her ram tail.</p><p>"Ehhh! T-T-That's my—" exclaimed Kohana before a blush sprouted on her cheeks.</p><p>"AAAAH… YES, YES… I'M GOING TO FUCK THAT SEXY RAM TAIL!" moaned Saki with hearts in her eyes and around her head.</p><p>Saki continued to fuck her sister's ass cheeks fast and hard, ramming her horse penis and sheath in and out of between her sister's ass cheeks, making her sister's body move with her, her balls smack her sister's ass, her sister's ass jiggle, their titties jiggle, and touching her sister's ram tail.</p><p>Kohana had her tongue hanging out of her mouth, a blush on her cheeks, hearts in the center of her eyes, hearts around her head, and her ram tail wagged back and forth, brushing against her sister's horse penis.</p><p>Saki continued to fuck her sister's ass cheeks until she came, shooting wave after wave of her hot sticky cum out of her horse penis onto her sister's backside and ram tail.</p><p>When the two came down, Saki climbed out from under her sister and grabbed her smartphone before she crawled around her and took a close up picture of her little sister's cum covered ass and ram tail.</p><p>After taking the picture, Saki put her phone aside and had her sister, who still had hearts in her eyes and around her head, get in a sitting position with her knees bent and her legs parted, showing off her young pussy, expanded stomach, and her breasts above her expanded stomach with her tongue hanging out. Saki made her way over to her sister and climbed over her, standing with her feet on each side of her, her balls in front of her face, and her horse penis resting against her little sister's face. She grabbed her sister's ram horns and started moving her body up and down, rubbing her horse penis against her sister's face.</p><p>"AAAAH… OHHHH… YES, YES… FUCK MY LITTLE ELIN SISTER'S FACE! FUCK MY LITTLE ELIN SISTER'S FACE! FUCK MY LITTLE ELIN SISTER'S FACE!" moaned Saki with hearts in her eyes and around her head.</p><p>She continued to fuck her little sister's face, rubbing her horse penis against her sister's face until she came down one last time, making her horse balls rest against her sister's titties and her ass bounce as she came, shooting wave after wave of her hot sticky cum out of her horse penis onto her little sister's adorable Elin face, hair, and ram horns.</p><p>When finished, Saki and Kohana laid down with Kohana cuddled against her sister's body, and Saki covered them up with the blanket before they drifted off to sleep. However, Saki did keep her word and warmed her sister's body up.</p><hr/><p><strong>AN:</strong> Here is the prologue of Immortal Garden. I do hope you like it. This story is a bit different. I don't have very many stories where I start the story off with a lemon chapter. Originally, I thought this chapter would be shorter, but after I started writing it out and got nearly half of it finished, I started worrying whether I'd be able to finish it in the 4k word count or not. However, I managed to keep it slightly under the 4k word count, so I don't think I did too bad. I think the chapter is pretty straightforward, and we got to learn a bit about the world, and a couple of characters was introduced. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Immortal Garden.</p><p>You can see the size of Saki and Kohana's bodies and the positions that they were in in the videos below. The links are the same videos. I'm not sure about the last scene in the videos, so I hope I did alright on that scene near the end of the prologue. However, I did add a few minor scenes that was not in the video, and also, parts of their sizes are a guess, such as their heights. Additionally, I changed the proportion of their hands to match that of their bodies more properly, and their arms are a bit thicker.</p><p>https://noodlemagazine.com/watch/-172122761_456239268</p><p>https://rule34.xxx/index.php?page=post&amp;s=view&amp;id=3974157&amp;pid=10</p><p><strong>Note:</strong> The story will be heavy with lemons, but there won't be any commitment such as engagement or marriage. Personally, I don't think that Elins believe in such a thing as engagements or marriages, just like I don't think animals believe in engagements or marriages.</p><p>
  <strong>Upcoming Story Releases:</strong>
</p><ol>
<li>The Celestial Devil - Heavenly Paradise (An Alternate version of "The Celestial Devil")</li>
<li>Pokemon: The Great Guardian (Another crossover story between Blade and Soul and Pokemon)</li>
<li>Magical Futanari Legends (An Alternate version of "Magical Girls Legends)</li>
<li>Blade and Soul: Legends (Another Blade and Soul Story)</li>
<li>Pokemon: The Rising Sun (Another Futanari Pokemon Story)</li>
<li>Samurai Princess - Beautiful Moon (A Futanari version of "Samurai Princess")</li>
<li>That Time We Got Reincarnated (A That Time I got Reincarnated as a Slime story)</li>
<li>??? (Another Saki Story. Name still pending)</li>
<li>??? (A Harukana Receive story. Name still pending)</li>
<li>Immortal Garden (A Futanari Saki Story with Tera elements)</li>
<li>Immortal Paradise (A Yuri version of "Immortal Garden")</li>
<li>Royal Garden (Futanari Royalty Horse Girl x Elin Harem)</li>
<li>Special Course (Futanari Saki x Horse Girl)</li>
<li>Cat Garden (Futanari Saki x Cyan Hijirikawa)</li>
<li>??? (Yuri Horse Girl x Elin Saki. Name still pending.)</li>
</ol><p>
  <strong>Upcoming Story Chapter Releases:</strong>
</p><ol>
<li>Sasha ½ - chapter 8</li>
<li>Tera: The Destructive Sentinel - Chapter 4</li>
<li>Pokemon Stardom - Chapter 8</li>
<li>Pokemon: A Legendary Journey - Chapter 11</li>
<li>The Vampire Queen - Chapter 11</li>
<li>Guardian Witches - Chapter 14</li>
<li>Worlds Collide Vividred Strike Otome - Chapter 12</li>
<li>Pokemon: Legacy and Legends - Chapter 4</li>
<li>Pokemon: Sun &amp; Moon Destiny - Chapter 4</li>
<li>Samurai Princess - Chapter 11</li>
<li>Cat Guardian - Chapter 3</li>
<li>Samurai Princess-Beautiful Moon - Chapter 1</li>
<li>Immortal Garden - Prologue</li>
<li>Immortal Paradise - Prologue or Chapter 1</li>
<li>Royal Garden - Prologue or Chapter 1</li>
</ol><p>
  <strong>Additional Upcoming Story Chapters Comming Soon</strong>
</p><p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I do not own Saki, the characters, or any music, but I do own my own OC and the idea of this fanfiction story.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>